Todo por un trabajo!
by stefi-felton
Summary: Despues de todo el esfuerso... Malfoy pretende quedarse con los creditos! y Hermione haría lo que fuera por impedir semejante barbaridad un fic HGDM y HPGW! dejen REVIEWS!


**Holaaaa! Estaba un poco perdida pero he vuelto! Y con las pilas puestas! **

**Bueno en este fanfic tengo que dar honores a mi gemela claudix Black por aportar ideas tan LOCAS (Eso no quiere decir que sean malas!) a mi fanfic y por ayudarme!... También a mis clases de física y castellano por darme esa inspiración para soñar y divagar en mi mente! o **

**Como lo notaron el summary lo explico mas o menos… pero tienen claro que es un Hermione/Draco… esa pareja me encanta!... Vean lo que pasa ahorita y díganme que tal les pareció! Espero recibir varios reviews para seguir con el fanfic y ponerlo mas CALIENTE! xD jajaja **

**Les recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen solo juego con ellos en esta historia..! Y si que me divertí haciéndola! Jajaja.. **

**Bueno no los aburro más… LEANLA! Y DEJEN REVIEWS! **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TODO POR UN TRABAJO: **

Era invierno en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Hermione Granger se encontraba junto a sus dos inseparables amigos Crabbe y Goyle N/A: jajaja… sólo era broma, es decir Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley; Mientras ellos se encontraban jugando ajedrez mágico (en la sala común de Gryffindor), ella veía como se consumía la leña de la chimenea, se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, quien sabe en que estaría pensando…

-En Viktor… - dijo Ron en voz alta para que le pudiera escuchar Hermione

-Decías… Ron? – Dijo Hermione luego de volver a tierra

-No, nada… Harry y yo estábamos diciendo que pensabas en "Vicky" en estos momentos

-Tu y yo?... Serás tu solo… - dijo Harry cuando se le empezaba a notar la risa

-Ah! Caramba!... Volvemos al viejo temita – dijo Hermione sonando como McGonagall

-Bueno.. Pero no veo el problema, si te gusta de verdad! – dijo Ron con una ceja levantada

-Cómo sabes eso?...- dijo Hermione levantando la voz

-Pues… se te nota en los ojos cuando estás con el…

-Jajajaja! Ron por favor… que vas a saber tu de eso! – dijo Hermione riéndose estridentemente – Si ni siquiera reconociste cuando me gustabas tu! – de repente abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sonrojó.

-QUE TU QUÉ? – Dijo Harry volviendo a la conversa y Hermione y Ron le dedicaron unas miradas de muerte – bueno me voy… Los veré luego! – dijo saliendo por el retrato de la señora gorda

-Te gustaba, es decir, ya no? – dijo Ron con un poco de esperanza en su tono de voz

-No… Ron, porque vi que no tenía oportunidad contigo, pensé que nunca te fijarías en mi y… creo que con el pasar de los años me di cuenta de que yo te quiero demasiado y tu amistad para mi vale mucho y no la quisiera perder gastándola en un año o varios de novios, es decir, pudiera perder algo de lo que me arrepentiría por el resto de mi vida… - dijo cuando la voz se le empezaba a quebrar

-Pero, pero… Hermi… - Dijo Ron sorprendido ante lo que la muchacha le había dicho- No piensas que estás siendo negativa, tu no te arriesgarías?

-Creo que si tu en ese momento me hubieras dicho que sentías algo por mi, yo no lo hubiera ni pensado dos veces… Pero las cosas cambian y ahora no estaría dispuesta a tirar todo por la borda

-Bueno… - dijo desilusionado – Pero… Quien te dijo a ti que tu no me gustabas en ese tiempo?

-Ron… Nadie podría decirme eso, pero el simple hecho de que nunca tuviste un gesto especial conmigo – dijo agachando la cabeza – aclaraba todo… - hubo un silencio ensordecedor pero Ron lo rompió

-Ehmm… Bueno menos mal que los dos ahora estamos bien y no nos gustamos – dijo algo poco convincente

-Si, tienes razón – dijo sin creérselo del todo y sin previo aviso lo abrazó – Bueno Ron creo que mejor nos vamos a dormir mañana tenemos clases y la primera hora es pociones…

-Ahgg… tienes razón, buenas noches… te amo… - ante un movimiento rápido cambio el sentido- no, no… es decir, si… pero… te quiero!

-Jajaja… Yo también Ron y por cierto para terminar de aclarar las cosas… A mi nunca me llegó a gustar Viktor – le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Ron se ruborizó – sólo para que lo sepas…

-Eso es bueno saberlo… - y Hermione pensó haberle visto un brillo en los ojos- nos causó muchas peleas.. Bueno ya me voy!

En eso se abrió el cuadro de la señora gorda y dio a relucir una pelirroja…

-Haz visto a Harry por aquí? – Le pregunto Ginny a Hermione – lo he buscado por todos lados

-Pues hace unos minutos se encontraba aquí, pero por ciertas razones se tuvo que ir y salió por el cuadro de la señora gorda

-Ahggg… me molesta no conseguir a alguien

-Ok pero me voy a dormir, que tengas suerte buscándolo – dio medio vuelta y se fue

-Quien la entiende…

En eso se abrió el retrato, Ginny volteó rápidamente por si era la persona que tanto buscaba y en efecto, era él

-Harry! Te he estado buscando por todo el colegio! Donde estabas?

-Esteee… - se notaba un poco nervioso – fui a… entregarle un trabajo a McGonagall

Ginny lo miró con cara de "algo me estas escondiendo"

-No me crees? – dijo Harry acercándose cada vez mas

-A decir verdad, no, tendrás que inventarte algo mejor la próxima vez – le respondió con una voz un poco seductora

Harry fue acercándose a ella más todavía, hasta que lo que los separaba eran unos escasos milímetros… y sin más, le dio un cálido beso…

-Esto es para ti – le dijo a la pelirroja dándole una rosa que tenía escondida atrás

Al día siguiente… Fueron a clase de pociones como Dios manda y allí el profesor Snape le dedicó la clase a Harry, ya que este sólo pensaba en Ginny y todo le salía mal… Confundía las pociones que tenía que buscar en el armario y olvidaba cuanto había que colocar de cada ingrediente, era todo un desastre, Hermione y Ron le preguntaban qué le ocurría, pero este se resignaba a decir "nada"…

-Bueno Potter.. Ya veo que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, como para pararle a mi clase… - dijo Snape retirando su cabello grasiento de la cara – Aunque a mi no me afecta, simplemente le afectará a su promedio…

-Si…

-Si, eso es todo lo que responde?... Bueno veremos que tal le parece su nota, para ver si dice lo mismo, es decir, si no puede realizar una simple poción para adormecer, cómo creerá que podría hacer las pociones siguientes del nivel dos que le cuesta a la mayoría de el alumnado – Snape seguía hablando pero la campana había sonado y Harry empezó a recoger – Bueno ya veo que no le da la mínima importancia, espero que esto no se refleje más por que me temo que tendré que hablar con la jefa de su casa…. Por cierto les tengo un PEQUEÑO trabajo que seguro les encantará – en eso emitió una risa muy macabra – que me deberán traer la semana que viene, es en pareja, y el trabajo consiste en inventar una poción, deberán escribir las propiedades de esa poción, para que sirve y las ventajas y desventajas de esa poción… 3 pergaminos mínimo y no olviden que sólo tienen una semana para hacerlo, pueden salir

-Harry… Nos quieres decir que te pasa! – dijo Hermione cuando ya habían salido del aula- en parte debo decir que Snape tiene razón, si no puedes realizar esta poción, cómo diablos vas a hacer las otras?

En las siguientes horas ocurría lo mismo, Harry no prestaba la mínima atención… En Encantamientos con el profesor Flitwick no había problema porque este no se daba cuenta de que Harry no podía realizar el encantamiento protector (consistía en realizar una burbuja alrededor suyo para evitar los ataques), ya que, el profesor estaba emocionado por la forma en que Hermione podía hacerlo; Luego en adivinación Trelawney se dedicó a hablar en todo la clase con Lavender y Parvati sobre su futuro con los chicos. Llegó la hora de almorzar y Harry le daba gracias a Dios por ello…

-Adivinaaaa… - dijo una voz a sus espaldas, que le había cubierto los ojos

-Cho? – Harry sabía que era Ginny, lo hizo sólo para molestarla

-Ahhh… Siiii, por qué piensas eso?- dijo con voz de amargura y le metió un corrientazo con la varita

-Ahhh!.. Perdón Ginny… Era echándote broma – dijo este sonriendo, cuando esta le había quitado la mano de los ojos y se le acerco para darle un beso, pero no termino de dárselo… sino a pocos centímetros – chaooo… Eso te pasa por haberme electrocutado! Me voy a almorzar!

-Me las pagarás Potter!

Cuando llegaron al comedor, los dos chicos se separaron, ya que no querían ser descubiertos por el freakin-ogro-hermano de la chica… Harry sabía muy bien que si Ron se llegaba a enterar que él había tocado a Ginny, sería el fin de su amistad

-Chicos – dijo Harry sentándose al lado de Ron y en frente de Hermione – de que hablaban?

-No nada, de tu principio de autismo severo que has desarrollado estas últimas horas – respondió Hermione con la cara seria mientras Ron se reía por lo bajo

-Quien te dijo eso? Yo estoy normal como siempre

Hermione y Ron se miraron y se comenzaron a reír, Harry los miraba con cara de odio, se paró, le hizo señas disimuladas a Ginny para que lo siguiera y los dos salieron del comedor (la llamó para aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenían de estar juntos a solas y darse los besos)

Terminó la hora de comer, los chicos tenían clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Hagrid, que alivio, así no tendrían que hacer mucho, el problema era que tenían que compartir la clase con los más pesados y cerebro de maní de Hogwarts

-Slytherin… los odio! Nunca me llegarán a caer bien…

-Nunca digas nunca Hermione – le dijo Harry a su amiga

-Miren quien llegó! La nobleza de Hogwarts! Abran paso, plebe, que los Reyes llegaron

-Por favor Malfoy, no se te pudo ocurrir algo un poco mas creativo? Das lástima – le dijo Hermione con odio al rubio, éste se le quedó un rato mirándola, haciendo que ella se sintiera un poco incómoda

-Lástima yo?... jajaja – al reírse Malfoy todos los de Slytherin lo imitaron- Mira quien habla, la sangre sucia que anda con la comadreja y el cara rajada…!

-Al menos ninguno es HURÓN! – Dijo Harry defendiendo a Hermione

-Bueno chicos! – dijo Hagrid saliendo de su cabaña al escuchar la pelea – Hoy vamos a ver a un animal muy común, pero que muchas personas no saben como tratarlos – dijo este, quitando una manta que tenía una jaula encima para revelar un dragón de mediana edad que media como unos 4 metros, algunos alumnos provocaron gritos, otros asombro – se llama Norberto – Hagrid le sonrió a los tres chicos y les guiñó el ojo.

Entraron al castillo de Hogwarts para dirigirse a cenar, ahí el profesor Dumbledore tocó su copa para poder hablar:

-Ejem… – se escuchó la voz de este- Bueno alumnos del colegio… Es mi deber informarles que este fin de semana los alumnos de cuarto en adelante irán a Hogsmeade con el permiso de sus padres N/A: Yo sé que Fred y George ya no están… Pero los amo! Y quisiera que estuvieran en mi fanfic. Quiero informales que los que pensaban que se acercaba la temporada de Quidditch… están equivocados, porque las hemos pospuesto para el próximo trimestre debido a las fuertes tormentas que se avecinan durante los siguientes meses…

-Estás loco viejo? Cómo nos vas a hacer esto? – dijo Fred haciendo que todo el mundo lo mirara y que la profesora McGonagall le dedicara una mirada asesina

-Señor Weasley debo decirle que tanto a usted como a sus compañeros no les gustará encontrarse en la enfermería a causa de la neblina y el viento… Por cierto me acaban de contar un chiste de una tempestad en los mundiales de Quid… -No pudo terminar a causa de que la profesora McGonagall había tosido apropósito- Como iba diciendo… Tengan todos a mano su permiso de sus padres para ir a Hogsmeade, es todo por hoy… Pueden disfrutar de su cena!

-Genial… Esto era lo que necesitaba…-dijo Ron tomando un bocado de carne asada – ahorra no voiggg a poderrrg aguantarme!

-Temo decirte que no tienes opción!- dijo Hermione dándole palmaditas a Ron en la espalda y sin más que agregar comieron todo lo que pudieron (bueno Harry y Ron porque Hermione se tuvo que ir a la biblioteca, a hacer… quien sabe que!) y se fueron a la sala común de Gryffindor, ahí Harry le pregunto que había hablado Ron con Hermione y este le dijo lo ocurrido…

-Harry… tu crees que haya alguna posibilidad de… - Y no pude terminar porque Harry lo interrumpió

-Bueno Ron… Eso sólo lo puedes saber tu, pero yo digo que Hermi te lo dejo claro... – le dijo este y Ron bajo la cabeza

-Si, tienes razón… - dijo luego como "sin darle importancia"- bueno creo que mejor nos vamos a dormir de una vez... Porque mañana tenemos clases

-Si yo creo… aunque me parece raro que Hermione no haya subido todavía –dijo cuando se abrió el cuadro de la señora gorda y apareció Hermione

-Si, y que raro que yo no sea millonario – dijo Ron mirando al cielo y esperando que le cayera algo

-Hermione y eso que llegas a esta hora? – dijo Harry mirando a su amiga que venía con un poco de libros

-Estaba averiguando cosas sobre pociones, para el trabajo y leyendo sobre la esclavitud de los elfos… No puedo creer que nunca nadie se le haya ocurrido liberarlos...

-Cómo te explico que a ellos les gusta ese tipo de vida? – dijo Ron moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

-Ron, cállate y ayúdame a hacer el trabajo de Snape, que apenas llevo 1 pergamino, y tú eres mi pareja, así que más vale que hagas algo

-Si, si, lo que sea, ahí voy

-Demonios! A mi me toca con Parvati, los veo luego, tengo que ir a decirle que me ayude…

Ron y Hermione estuvieron toda la noche haciendo el trabajo, Hermione lo había obligado a quedarse hasta que terminaran TODO, y así fue

-Ron, te parece que le agreguemos esto a la…. Ron? RON, despierta!

-Ah? Que? Que? No! Viktor no! Hermi yo de verdad te quie…..! – en eso entendió que el sueño había terminado y que estaba en la sala común con Hermione – Hermione! Lo siento! Me quedé dormido! – por mas que intentó no pudo ocultar su sonrojo

-Eres increíble, siempre… SIEMPRE te tienes que quedar dormido y me dejas a mí haciendo todo el trabajo, si crees que te voy a regalar la nota estas MUY equivocado, buenas noches Ron – tomó todas sus cosas y se fue a su dormitorio

-Hermi… – Paffffffff, Hermione cerró la puerta de su cuarto de un sopetón- ….one, lo siento…

Al día siguiente, en la hora del desayuno estaban Harry, Ginny y Hermione, ésta última con la cara más seria del mundo mientras los otros dos se reían de alguna estupidez dicha por Ginny

-Buenos días guys

-Ron, donde estabas? Te estuvimos esperando, pero teníamos mucha hambre – dijo Harry todo entusiasmado

-Hermione, discúlpame por lo de ayer – dijo Ron ignorando lo que decía Harry

- :( - Hizo Harry, pero igual, nadie le paró

Hermione, que tenía la mirada hacia abajo por los momentos, la levantó para dedicarle una sonrisa

-Esta bien, te grité porque estaba desesperada, nunca me había costado tanto hacer un trabajo, y tu no ayudabas mucho así que bueno, perdóname tú por gritar… pero lo bueno es que ya esta terminado el trabajo, aquí, míralo – le entregó el trabajo, era un poco pesado

-Hermi, esto no tiene 3 pergaminos…

-No, tiene 7, jiji U creo que me emocioné

-Si, bueno ojalá nos ponga mas nota por eso

Terminaron de comer, Harry se había sentado con Parvati para poder planificar donde se iban a reunir, a que hora, etc.… Era un poco complicado porque Parvati estaba en unos grupos raros que Harry no conocía como: Magistrado del arte físico y adolescente (MAFYA), Harry le pregunto de que se trataba y esta dijo que era donde se reunían varias chicas y se dedicaban a crear maquillajes exóticos (como sombras que al ponerte ropa cambiaban al color de la ropa); Luego de Harry terminar de hablar con ella, y acordar la hora y el lugar, se puso a pensar que la vida de Parvati no era tan estúpida como el pensaba… Pero en eso la pelirroja lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando pasaba por el baño de Myrtle y lo metió directo ahí..

-Dime Potter, de qué hablabas con ella? – Dijo Ginny roja- había escuchado rumores de que ella quería algo contigo, pero no pensé que tu fueras tan idiota como para estarle parando o para disfrutar ese momento de gloria… Claro como es coqueta y una de las más populares del colegio, que se la ha cogido medio mundo! – Harry trataba de hablar pero al abrir la boca no le salían las palabras, Ginny hablaba demasiado rápido y no sabía porque estaba tan furiosa – pero sabes, no me importa… total, al final yo sabía que no ibas a tener nada conmigo… La hermana de tu mejor amigo, para qué? – le dedico una mirada de odio y cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, Harry la agarro por el brazo

-Ginny de qué hablas?... Cómo se te ocurre esa estupidez, de verdad pensabas que sólo te quería para pasar el rato contigo?... – dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos dulcemente

-Crees que con esa mirada te voy a creer y regalarte otro beso? – Dijo Ginny separándose de él y abriendo la puerta- PUES NO!

-Gi… - dijo Harry cuando la puerta se cerraba bruscamente – nny… -salió y se dirigía a clases de transformación con McGonagall, allí se encontró con Ron y Hermione quien se le quedaron mirando como preguntándole donde había estado metido…

-Muy bien señor Potter, creo que ya tuvo suficiente con perderse la primera parte de la clase, si es tan amable tome asiento y ¡preste atención!

La clase estuvo más aburrida que nunca, por eso Malfoy le lanzaba taquitos a Hermione cada vez que la profesora se volteaba para escribir algo en la pizarra

-Pero que le pasa a ese cretino? – dijo volteando hacía atrás, al puesto de Draco – esta en drogas o que? – le hizo muecas de odio

-Muack – Malfoy, ante la mueca que le hizo Hermione, le lanzó un beso

Hermione se sonrojó y se volteó rápidamente, por si se le ocurría hacer otra cosa peor

Terminó la clase, no sin recibir 8 papelitos mojados de Malfoy

-Ahgg, ese Malfoy, no lo soporto! Un día de estos se arrepentirá de todo lo que nos ha hecho… - En eso a Hermione se le cayó el bolso, y todo se salió; libros, exámenes, pergaminos, trabajo de pociones, etc. – Rayos!

Justo en ese instante pasaba por ahí Malfoy, así que se agachó y comenzó a "ayudarla" a recoger, hasta que vio el trabajo de pociones… y lo agarró

-Con que este es tu trabajo? – dijo Malfoy haciendo relucir una sonrisa malvada en su rostro

-Si y me lo das… - Hermione iba a agarrar el trabajo pero Malfoy hizo un movimiento rápido y lo apartó de su vista – Malfoy, HOY no estoy para juegos! Así que dame eso, me voy a mi clase de aritmancia – la chica estaba al borde, no estaban ni Harry ni Ron para poder defenderla, pero pensó que podía defenderse sola y hubiera sido peor si Ron hubiera estado ahí, ya que hubiera matado a Malfoy

-Jajaja – soltó una risotada – qué te hace pensar que voy a devolverte este trabajo de 7 páginas que yo también tengo que hacer, es más, mejor me lo quedo y así me ahorro todo este trabajo… - dijo pensativo

-Mira Malfoy… Le voy a decir a Snape que ese es MI trabajo y de Ron – intentaba decir Hermione

-De Ronald? No creo… Ese pobretón haciendo este trabajo, es una broma…Todos sabemos aquí que lo hiciste tu sola – dijo este blandiendo el trabajo

-ÉL SI ME AYUDÓ! – Hermione estaba roja de ira- Y NO ME INTERESA LO QUE PIENSES, DAME MI MALDITO TRABAJO YA!

-SEÑORITA GRANGER! – decía McGonagall saliendo del salón, haciendo que Hermione se pusiera blanca- qué es ese vocabulario?

-Profesora es que yo hice todo mi trabajo de pociones y ella – dijo Malfoy señalando a Hermione- me lo quería copiar

-Señorita Granger! Me esta asustando! Es verdad lo que está diciendo el Señor Malfoy?

-Por supuesto que no! Como cree eso?

-Entonces, Señor Malfoy? Que tiene usted que decir en su defensa? – La profesora lo miraba con unos ojos que parecía que lo iba a asesinar

-Bueno, tiene razón, toma tu pedazo de porquería Granger… yo me voy! – y se fue corriendo de allí

-Ya todo esta arreglado así que me retiro, Señorita

-Gracias profesora… - la profesora desapareció por el pasillo, Hermione dio un suspiro de triunfo, y cuando fue a ver el trabajo que tenía en sus manos se horrorizó – Maldito hijo de la gran P&! Me dio otro trabajo!... AHGGG! – Hermione se resistió de buscar a Malfoy para soltarle una maldición y fue a su clase de aritmancia, de ahí fue a clases de herbología y allí pensó decirle lo ocurrido a Ron, pero sabía que si ella había pensado en echar la maldición, Ron segurito se la echaba sin dudarlo

-Asco… -Decía Ron mientras sacaba de su pelo algo baboso – porque me tuvo que explotar esa planta a mí?

-Por no seguir indicaciones! – dijo Hermione aunque en ese momento no le prestaba atención a Ron sino a sus preocupaciones por lo que podía hacer Draco con ese trabajo…

**Comming Soon: N/A: esto es lo que ocurrirá en el siguiente CAP!xD **

Draco le dice a Pansy que ya tiene un trabajo para pociones!

Hermione entra a la habitaciones de menesteres y ve a… DRACO?

Malfoy le dice a Hermione que le entregará el trabajo… pero con UNA sola condición N/A: Qué será? O.o... Hasta yo estoy intrigada!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Qué tal? Espero les halla gustado porque hay mucho mássssss! Pero primero necesito saber que tal le pareció, OK? Pero les puedo adelantar algo… la siguiente escena es MUY interesante y HOT-HOT… pero por ahora los dejo así (pero no se coman las uñas que se ven horribles! Juju) **

**Los quiero! Cuidense… with love ME! **


End file.
